Little Bitty
by Lil-Bit7
Summary: Reader X America  Song "Little Bitty" By Alan Jackson


**Little Bitty – By Alan Jackson**

Your mom turned the page of the photo album, earning a laugh from your dad.

"Hey, remember that?" He grinned, pointing at one of the many pictures.

Your mom nodded with a laugh also, "Yea, that was our honeymoon. OH Look, and our first house!"

_Have a little love on a little honeymoon  
>You got a little dish and you got a little spoon<br>A little bitty house and a little bitty yard  
>A little bitty dog and a little bitty car. <em>

You tilted your head, leaning over the top of the album. Scrunching your nose at a picture of both your parents kissing. Your mom smiled.

"That'll be you one day." she announced to you. You shook your head vigorously, scrunching your nose more if that were possible.

"Nuhu! That's gross!" You declared, folding your arms.

"Alright! Come (name), you'll miss the bus." Your dad laughed, pushing you forward toward the door. Grabbing your bag, a little to eager to get away from the pictures, you ran out the door.

Climbing on the bus as it pulled into stop, you looked around, taking the first empty seat you found. Normally you would be the last stop, so you were a bit confused when there was a stop not to long after yours.

A boy with light, sandy blond hair got on, he had an excited grin on his face, playing his light baby blue eyes. You smiled, he looked nice. He looked around, and frowned when he saw no empty seats.

"Hey!"You called, "You can sit with me." You offered, moving over so he could sit.

"Okay!" he agreed quickly.

"You have to sit on the boy's side!" The bus driver instructed him and you shook your head.

"But Mrs. Kimberly, there are no seats left!" You protested. She let an exasperated sigh out.

"Fine, but I'm watching!" The boy took the seat quickly and the bus was set back in motion.

"I'm (name)," You introduced. The boy's grin never faltered.

"Hey, I'm Alfred," He introduced.

"So, are you new?"

"Yep! Just moved in last week! I'm real excited!" You laughed. "So, where do you live?" He questioned.

"Oh, I'm actually just down the road there," You pointed back and he grinned even wider.

"You wanna be my first friend?"

"Sure!"

_A little bitty baby in a little bitty gown_

_It'tll grow up in a little bitty town_

_A big yellow bus and little bitty books_

_It all started with a little bitty look._

You wiped the counter next to the register and glanced up at the clock. One hour till closing. You let out a sigh, just one more hour and you'd be home free. The small bell dinged as the door opened to the tiny convenient store and Alfred walked in, a grin on his face. He walked straight up to the counter, leaning on it in front of you.

"Hey, whats up?" He greeted with his signature smile and a gleam in his baby blue eyes that made your heart jump every time.

You laughed halfheartedly, "Work?"

"Ehhh..." he shrugged, "So hey, I'ma have a couple of the guys over for the game tonight... you commin?" He grinned, an eager in his eyes.

You gave a sigh, "Yea, I'll be there." how could you say no. The two of you had been friends since forever, and just recently you'd begun to feel something more.

"Sweet! I'll see ya later than!" He cheered before turning quickly back toward the door.

"Oh! Gil's bringing drinks!" He said with a wink. You shook your head.

"Al, you know your under age, right?"

He shrugged, "Never said I was gonna be drinking it." You rolled your eyes at him.

"Just go!" You laughed, playfully threatening to throw the towel at him. He smirked before walking back out the door.

_You know you got a job and a little bitty check  
>A six pack of beer and television set<br>Little bitty world goes around and around  
>Little bit of silence and a little bit of sound.<br>_

Alfred jumped from the couch with a shout of excitement as football team scored a touchdown. You couldn't help but laugh as you sat on the back of the sofa just behind him. You were at Alfred's house, watching the football game where your tiny home town was playing against their biggest rival. Also there were Gilbert, Francis, Antonio, Arthur, and Matthew, who didn't seem to interested in the game but was there anyways.

You turned your head with a frown when you felt an arm slip around your waist. Francis smirked at you, obviously drunk out of his mind. You scowled at him, jabbing your elbow into his gut, earning a snicker from Arthur.

"Back off Frenchy!" You shot has he was doubled over on the floor from impact.

"Oah, now why did you have to go and do that," he wined. You glared.

"You have to ask?"

_It's alright to be little bitty  
>A little hometown or a big old city<br>Might as well share, might as well smile  
>Life goes on for a little bitty while. <em>

"Oh my gosh! Did we...?" Alfred almost fell forward off his seat, "We did! We won!" He shouted, "(name), We won!" He turned to you, wrapping his arms around you, effectively pulling you out of your seat and into his lap. You couldn't help but laugh. You knew how excited he could get, and so nothing was new anymore. Except for one thing.

He quickly planted a kiss on your cheek before going back to squeezing you tightly, to excited to notice the small blush creeping over your cheeks. However, this did not escape the notice of Arthur, who smirked widely, knowing how close the two of you had been for so long.

You gave another small laugh back at Alfred. Best day ever.


End file.
